


Sentimento que Acorrenta

by kalinebogard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Shino, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, M/M, Omegaverse, omega kiba
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: O mundo tão tem cores. Desde que nasceram, os shifters conseguem enxergar apenas em tons de cinza.Inuzuka Kiba é um jovem Ômega que está vivendo sua vida da melhor maneira que pode: ele tem um arubaito que não paga muito, mas ajuda nas contas. A rotina é previsível e agradável. Tudo está nos eixos.E é quando o Destino resolve brincar de um jeito lindo e cruel: ao encontrar sua Alma Gêmea e ver um mundo colorido pela primeira vez na vida, um preço alto demais lhe é cobrado.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba, Kankuro - Relationship





	1. A combinação perfeita e...

O dia começou como um outro qualquer. Era uma sexta-feira agitada, do jeito que Inuzuka Kiba estava acostumado. O número de clientes aumentava, a animação dobrava. Era assim desde que começou aquele trabalho de meio período no restaurante. E Kiba gostava assim, gostava da agitação, da correria. Às vezes tinha que ajudar como garçom, porque só Ayame, filha do dono, não dava conta! A maior parte do tempo ficava na cozinha, lavando pratos e prestando suporte conforme Teuchi-san solicitava.

Era um ótimo emprego. Não pagava muito, mas Kiba garantia a janta todos os dias. Teuchi também era um bom patrão, um Beta sempre bem-humorado e com muita paciência com o jeito desastrado de Kiba, que nunca o discriminara ou tratara diferente por ser um Ômega. 

Kiba entrava às oito horas e ia direto até o final da tarde, sempre conseguindo encerrar o trabalho perto das dezoito horas. Um período longo, que passava rápido! Exatamente como naquela sexta-feira típica de verão. O dia havia rendido muito, foram inúmeros fregueses, a ponto de Kiba ter que ir ajudar a servir os pratos (ele adorava essa parte, porque ganhava alguma gorjeta de vez em quando). Na hora do almoço recebeu uma porção maravilhosa de lamen, pois podia fazer a refeição no trabalho e Teuchi era um cozinheiro excelente.

A euforia do rapaz costumava dobrar quando entravam na última hora do expediente. Período em que havia certa calma antes de um novo rush para o jantar. Mas nessa hora outro funcionário de meio período assumia.

— Cadê nosso Nikujaga?!! — um grupo de clientes gritou mais ao canto.

— Já vai, caralho! — Kiba, que caminhava equilibrando uma bandeja, berrou com irritação. Adorava o trabalho, mas nem por isso mudaria a personalidade exótica. O mau-humor que o fez ser demitido de outros empregos era bem aceito ali. O Ichiraku era um restaurante pequeno, aconchegante e familiar. Havia certo nível de intimidade entre os que o frequentavam. Novos clientes até se surpreendiam com o Ômega de pavio curto sem travas na língua ou filtro nas respostas, mas logo se acostumavam.

Ninguém reclamou da resposta grosseira. Pelo contrário. O grupinho deu até umas risadinhas, já esperando algo naquele sentido. O mundo era cinza. Shifters em sua maioria enxergavam apenas em escalas cinzentas, as cores eram um dom que somente Almas Gêmeas podiam almejar. E em meio a esse mar insípido a personalidade exuberante daquele rapaz era uma quebra na monotonia da vida.

Kiba abaixou-se e passou pela portinhola que separava o balcão da área interna e reergueu-se com agilidade felina, seguindo até o grupo reclamão.

Foi nesse instante que sentiu uma presença familiar. Era o amigo de infância, Uzumaki Naruto, que entrava pela porta principal. O rapaz era um Alpha loiro e alto, de sorriso fácil e simpático, que já foi erguendo a mão para cumprimentar alguns rostos conhecidos.

— Yo, minna! Kiba!

— Naruto! — Kiba devolveu o sorriso. — Não estava te esperando, mald...

A frase foi interrompida. Kiba sentiu alguma coisa esquisita, algo que começou como uma espécie de intuição, um aviso irracional do lado Ômega que lhe deu um princípio de angústia inexplicável, mas tão rápido e fugaz que o deixou confuso. Tão logo aquela apreensão animal veio, desapareceu.

E então a explosão.

Não literalmente, apenas um jeito de descrever o que aconteceu com o mundo ao redor: tudo pareceu explodir e se reconstituir de uma forma que Kiba nunca esperou ver antes: em cores. Em infinitos e surpreendentes tons coloridos.

Sua mente começou a girar, rápido demais para o próprio bem. Kiba sentiu uma vertigem desagradável, perdendo o equilíbrio e tentando controlar uma forte ânsia de vomito.

— Ei! — ouviu alguém sentado à mesa próxima gritar enquanto se levantava para tentar ampará-lo.

E tudo escureceu.

\---

Kiba ouviu as vozes exaltadas antes mesmo de recuperar a consciência por completo. Precisou de mais alguns segundos para ser capaz de abrir os olhos e enfrentar a realidade que o aguardava.

Reconheceu o quartinho de descanso do restaurante. Ou assim pareceu, pois era a primeira vez que via aquele lugar daquele jeito: colorido.

— Porra! — Sussurrou exaurido.

— Ele acordou! — Uma voz animada e desconhecida soou. No instante seguinte Kiba percebeu um rosto aproximar-se para observá-lo. Era um Alpha que nunca tinha visto na vida. De face arredondada e traços firmes, colorida com uma maquiagem diferenciada. Os trajes também pareciam estrangeiros — Olá, garoto! Como se chama?

Kiba abriu os lábios para responder num ímpeto, mas só conseguiu sussurrar:

— Inuzuka Kiba.

— Kiba...? — Foi a voz de Naruto que soou reconfortante. — Como você está?

Com suavidade afastou o Alpha desconhecido e tomou-lhe o lugar, ajudando Kiba a sentar-se no sofá puído.

— Horrível! — O Ômega respondeu. E repetiu com o dobro de ênfase: — Horrível.

— Horrível? — o Alpha desconhecido desdenhou, andando de um lado para o outro na pequena sala, incapaz de conter a emoção. — Você só pode estar brincado! Veja todas essas cores!! Não acredito que encontrei minha Alma Gêmea aqui em Konoha assim no susto!

Kiba engoliu em seco, incapaz de partilhar a alegria. Sua mente ainda estava nublada e um tanto confusa.

— Esse é Kankuro. — Naruto explicou sentando-se ao lado de Kiba — Ele é irmão do Kazekage e veio fechar acordos e tratados comerciais. Me pediram para mostrar alguns pontos de Konoha, achei que apresentar o Ichiraku fosse uma boa ideia. A comida daqui é ótima, o lugar é aconchegante.

Naruto explicou sem dar muitos detalhes. Ele era o orgulho da família Inuzuka, que o acolheu como um filho de verdade, que se dedicou e batalhou pelo sonho de ser Hokage, até conseguir passar em todos os testes e se tornar um dos candidatos habilitados a ocupar o cargo. Ter contato com autoridades e se relacionar com todo o tipo de pessoa fazia parte do aprendizado, por isso Naruto recebeu a responsabilidade de recepcionar Kankuro e apresentar um pouco da vila. A simpatia do jovem Alpha era contagiante, com certeza ajudaria a convencer Kankuro a fechar os negócios com Konoha.

Agora Naruto se via frente a frente com um problema delicado e melindroso. Nunca desconfiou que o irmão de afinidade poderia ser Alma Gêmea do importante hóspede, criando um impasse complicado.

Antes que Kiba pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Kankuro aproximou-se de novo, inclinando-se de leve para poder segurar no queixo do Ômega e virar-lhe o rosto de leve de modo a analisar-lhe o pescoço com atenção.

— Você já tem uma Marca. — Suspirou. — Mas isso não é um problema muito...

— Oe! — Kiba irritou-se com aquela intimidade forçada, segurou no pulso do Alpha e o fez soltar-lhe o rosto. — Ficou louco?

— Kankuro... — Naruto levantou-se, igualmente ofendido. E preocupado. Ele sabia que a hierarquia entre as castas shifters em Sunagakure ainda beirava o arcaico. Alphas na Vila da Areia agiam como reis. Ele foi alertado várias e várias vezes pelo Conselho, para que não cometesse nenhuma gafe ao acompanhar Kankuro. Também estava pronto para lidar com eventuais crises, ainda que ter que mediar uma situação com o melhor amigo sequer passou pela cabeça de Naruto.

— Fantástico! — Kankuro ignorou o alerta, voltando a caminhar de um lado para o outro. — Essas cores todas. É incrível.

Kiba e Naruto trocaram um olhar. O Ômega sentiu a garganta apertar, era a primeira vez que via seu melhor amigo em algo diferente de cinza. Os cabelos dele... Eram de um tom caloroso, e os olhos. Que cores seriam aquelas?

Cores que vieram sem ser pedidas, através de um vínculo que não desejava. Kiba já era casado, já levava a Marca de um Alpha em si. Alguém que não era sua Alma Gêmea, mas que amava profundamente. Aburame Shino, um homem mais velho, de personalidade pacata e racional, professor da Academia de Konoha, com quem se casara há quase dez anos.

— Vamos conversar sobre isso no hotel! — Kankuro decidiu. — Não precisa me acompanhar mais, Uzumaki.

— O quê? — Kiba rosnou. — Não fode, cara.

— Kankuro, não sei o que está pensando. Mas isso está fora de...

— Ousa dizer que eu não posso? Tentar conhecer minha Alma Gêmea? Não me faça rir, Uzumaki. — Kankuro que tinha parado de andar lançou um olhar um tanto irritado na direção de Naruto, antes de repetir: — Vamos, garoto.

Kiba sentiu o coração falhar uma batida e o rosto perder toda a cor, enquanto obedecia sem poder evitar. Kankuro usara a Voz de Comando, aquela premissa Alpha que dobrava a vontade de Betas e Ômegas, tirando-lhes o livre arbítrio. Nunca naqueles vinte e sete anos de vida fora submetido assim por um Alpha, obrigado a fazer algo que não desejava.

Lançou um olhar desesperado para Naruto e se sentiu ainda pior. Por toda a infância e adolescência odiara ter nascido naquela casta tão frágil. Foi apenas ao conhecer Shino que aprendeu a ver o mundo de outro jeito. O Alpha o ensinou a parte linda de nascer Ômega, uma parte de equilíbrio e harmonia que fazia o bem para os outros, assim como todo o altruísmo inerente aos nascidos naquela casta.

Com a ajuda de Aburame Shino, Kiba conseguiu se aceitar, entender o respeito que deve haver em qualquer relação, independente de origem. Convivendo com Shino, Kiba nunca se sentiu diminuído ou rebaixado, em nenhum momento sentiu-se valendo menos do que o companheiro. Pelo contrário, Shino o tratava como se fosse especial! E Kiba tentava retribuir da maneira que podia.

E então... Naquela saleta de descanso, pela primeira vez na vida, ele se viu frente a frente com o poder avassalador de um Alpha, que sequer hesitou antes de subjugá-lo contra a própria vontade.

Era humilhante se perceber obedecendo um desconhecido, o eleito pelo Destino para, supostamente, ser seu parceiro ideal e que na realidade o tratou como se sua vontade valesse menos do que nada em apenas segundos de interação.

O desespero do Ômega encontrou sentimento igualmente forte em Naruto. Mas o Alpha de cabelos loiros foi acometido por raiva e nada mais. Era inacreditável que aquele convidado estivesse se portando de modo criminoso pelos padrões de Konoha, vila que tinha leis rígidas contra abusos cometidos por Alphas. Até mesmo o irmão do Kazekage era obrigado a respeitá-las.

Naruto deu um passo a frente e segurou no braço de Kiba, impedindo o avanço do amigo e tentando quebrar a dominação sobre ele. Foi um gesto corajoso, que demonstrou toda a sua inexperiência no assunto.

Se tivesse um pouco mais de conhecimento, Naruto teria agido diferente. Mas era jovem, um Alpha crescido em meio a paz e boa convivência. Diferente de Kankuro, mais velho e criado numa Vila em que prevalecia a vontade do mais forte e que projetou a própria presença animal, inundando aquela sala pequena com uma ferocidade ampliada pela ousadia de ver outro Alpha tocando o Ômega que já considerava sua propriedade.

O ataque mental veio sem aviso, e tão selvagem que conseguiu desnortear Naruto, fazendo-o cair de joelhos no chão respirando pesado. O efeito em Kiba foi ainda pior, paralisou-lhe o lado animal, obrigando-o a se recolher e quase tirando os sentidos do rapaz que nunca tinha passado por algo assim. Só a um custo muito alto da força de vontade se manteve consciente na situação absurda.

Não ofereceu resistência alguma quando Kankuro o segurou pelo braço em um gesto similar ao de Naruto instantes antes e o puxou para fora da sala de descanso. No restaurante os clientes restantes estavam alvoroçados, curiosos e assustados com a presença Alpha que atingira até mesmo eles. Alguns resmungavam, sem saber como reagir por não saber bem o que causara o atrito.

— Kiba-kun! — Teuchi fez um gesto na direção do jovem funcionário, sendo ignorado tanto por Kankuro quanto por Kiba, que não estava em condições de responder.

O que estava ruim ficou ainda pior.

Kiba amava o seu emprego. O salário não era alto, mas ele ganhava o almoço todos os dias e, às vezes, ganhava o jantar também, ajudando a equilibrar o orçamento de casa. O Ichiraku era um restaurante familiar onde seu mau humor e arrogância eram bem aceitos, porque os clientes assíduos se tratavam exatamente como aquilo: família. Todos achavam engraçado, ou parte do charme do lugar, ter um funcionário boca-suja, pavio curto e impulsivo.

Um Ômega cuja essência era o oposto exato do gênio brusco: acolhedora e gentil. Mas, acima de tudo, Kiba gostava de trabalhar no Ichiraku que ficava perto da sua casa e cujo horário havia sido adequado para ele sair às dezoito horas, porque coincidia com Shino passando por ali, após terminar as atividades na Academia, esperando pelo companheiro para que pudessem ir embora juntinhos.

Quando Kankuro o arrastou para fora do restaurante, Aburame Shino estava no lugar de sempre, perto de uma placa na calçada onde se lia os preços dos pratos profissionais. E foi o momento em que Kiba sentiu medo puro e verdadeiro, não por si só, mas pelo que intuiu que estava prestes a acontecer.


	2. ... e totalmente malfadada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se preparem, o Kankuro está terrível...

Quando Kankuro o arrastou para fora do restaurante, Aburame Shino estava no lugar de sempre, perto de uma placa na calçada onde se lia os preços dos pratos profissionais. E foi o momento em que Kiba sentiu medo puro e verdadeiro, não por si só, mas pelo que intuiu que estava prestes a acontecer.

Os dois Alphas se encararam por um segundo. Segundo no qual o Ômega sentiu-se estarrecido ao admirar seu companheiro como se fosse pela primeira vez: o tom leitoso da pele perfeita. Os cabelos escuros, a cor do longo casaco de gola alta, única peça que ainda era cinza. Se pudesse ver os olhos escondidos por trás dos óculos de sol seria tão.... Pensamento que desapareceu fugaz e incompleto naquele mero instante. Havia coisas mais importantes a se resolver.

— Shino... — Kiba tentou manter a situação equilibrada.

Não adiantou. Shino era um Alpha muito calmo e racional, o perfeito oposto de Kiba. Esse era um dos motivos pelo qual todos acreditavam na relação entre eles dar tão certo: um homem doze anos mais velho, experiente, tranquilo, observador e paciente. Que sabia lidar muito bem com o mau-humor, a arrogância e impulsividade de Kiba, de modo que as características tão diferentes se tornassem peças de um quebra-cabeça a compor o belo quadro que era o casamento de ambos. Opostos, sim. Contrários, nunca.

Mas mesmo tal Alpha ponderado leva consigo uma faceta animal e selvagem. Não haveria controle suficiente no mundo para segurar Shino diante da cena em que outro Alpha arrastava seu companheiro, fazendo medo e apreensão chegar até ele através do vínculo. Nunca tinha sentido Kiba tão acuado antes. E falavam de um Ômega que passou a adolescência e boa parte da vida adulta se metendo em confusão graças ao gênio forte e pavio curto.

Ouvir o chamado vacilante serviu como um impulso. Antes mesmo de qualquer pensamento racional se viu avançando e erguendo o punho fechado para acertar o desconhecido com toda a força que pudesse reunir.

Kankuro não era bobo. Intuiu fácil de quem se tratava aquele outro Alpha, tanto pela reação agressiva quanto pela presença animal que foi projetada e era muito semelhante ao que sentira quando examinou a Marca no pescoço de Kiba. Ele soltou o pulso do Ômega para se defender, mas foi lento. Acabou recebendo um golpe violento na face direita, que o presenteou com gosto de sangue nos lábios.

Foi o único que lhe acertou. Três Alphas surgiram com agilidade de ninjas e tentaram segurar Aburame Shino. Kiba perdeu a fala com toda a violência que estava presenciando. Era de se imaginar que aquele homem tivesse seguranças o acompanhando. Naruto tinha dito o quê? Que ele era irmão do Kazekage? E dois desses seguranças conseguiram imobilizar seu companheiro contra o chão, enquanto o terceiro cambaleava depois de ter sido agredido. Dor fluiu pelo vínculo e fez Kiba saber que seu companheiro foi ferido.

— Ca-caralho! — Sussurrou fazendo menção de ir até Shino, mas Kankuro impediu, segurando-lhe o pulso de novo. A outra mão tocava a bochecha avermelhada, justo a que havia mordido ao receber o soco — Manda eles pararem! Vamos conversar como pessoas civilizadas.

— Perfeito. — Kankuro sorriu.

Os seguranças não soltaram Shino, mantendo-o preso contra o chão, mas Kiba sentiu o clima tornar-se menos denso.

— Kiba... — Shino chamou tentando se soltar e levantar.

A imagem partiu o coração do Ômega. O companheiro não parecia ferido, mas dor ainda emanava pelo vínculo e mesmo assim Shino tentava levantar-se para defendê-lo. Nunca imaginou que um dia veria seu amado Alpha daquele jeito, agredido e jogado contra o chão.

— Eu vou conversar com ele, Shino. Está tudo sob controle, confia em mim... — Pediu com toda a certeza que poderia ter.

— Kiba, não... — A voz de Shino soou mais alta. Ele estava pronto para impedir o outro de ir aonde quer que o desconhecido tentava levá-lo, mas Kankuro logo estava arrastando Kiba consigo sentido rua abaixo para onde a limusine que o trouxera estava estacionada.

Kiba ainda assistiu Naruto saindo apressado do restaurante e agarrando um dos seguranças pelo terno e erguendo-o na intenção de libertar Aburame Shino. Foi a última coisa que viu antes de ser empurrado para o banco de trás de um belo e caríssimo modelo de carro que partiu tão logo Kankuro entrou e bateu a porta.

— Para o hotel. — ele ordenou.

E o dia que estava quase acabando como todos os outros, provou que o Destino trazia caminhos que ninguém podia prever. Inuzuka Kiba foi brindado por uma viagem cheia de cores e tons maravilhosos. Mas o preço que lhe exigiam por isso parecia caro demais.

\---

O hotel era fantástico. Ficava na Zona Sul de Konoha, lugar das famílias abastadas de classe alta, onde se encontrava a nata mais dispendiosa da sociedade. Kankuro, sendo o irmão de uma autoridade internacionalmente reconhecida, foi hospedado na melhor suíte do último andar. Um quarto amplo, subdividido em uma sala espaçosa e confortável, lugar onde estava naquele instante, andando de um lado para o outro e admirando cada detalhe colorido que conseguia divisar.

Kiba estava sentado no confortável sofá, ainda impregnado com a dor vívida de Shino, se questionando secretamente como o companheiro estava e implorando que não fosse nada grave.

Kankuro havia sumido por algum tempo, um longo tempo. Escurecia visivelmente pela janela e as luzes artificiais da suíte se acenderam automaticamente quando o Alpha apareceu outra vez e começou aquela caminhada sem rumo certo pelo quarto.

— Veja, isso é vermelho — Kankuro apontou as rosas da decoração exibidas em um vaso de fina cerâmica sobre uma mesa de aço prateado — Como as marcas no seu rosto. Alias, combinam muito com você.

O Ômega ficou em silêncio.

Kankuro aproximou-se das flores e tocou um botão com cuidado. Ele estivera resolvendo várias pendências, antecipando o retorno para Suna, conseguindo uma segunda passagem para aquele Ômega, tentando amarrar pontas o quanto antes para partir assim que possível, ações que tomaram horas do seu fim do dia. Só agora podia dar toda a atenção que a “conversa” merecia.

— Perdoe minha apresentação. Eu me senti eufórico com todas essas cores, encontrar minha Alma Gêmea é uma dádiva que não esperava. Muito menos num lugar tão distante quanto Konoha.

A parcela da população que conseguia encontrar a própria “metade perfeita” era ínfima, quase uma porcentagem insignificante. A maioria dos shifters passava a vida inteira enxergando apenas em cinza, ignorante de um mundo colorido e vibrante, maravilhoso que apenas os muito afortunados conheciam.

Não podia julgar aquele Ômega por se adiantar e arrumar um compromisso. Apenas tolos fantasiavam com a Alma Gêmea e desperdiçavam a vida buscando algo que tinham poucas chances de encontrar. Mas o destino os uniu. O destino levou Kankuro até Kiba e ele iria clamar aquilo que lhe pertencia: o mundo em cores que apenas aquele jovem poderia oferecer.

— Essa Marca será fácil de resolver quando chegarmos em Suna. Posso marcá-lo por cima e anular o vínculo que tem com aquele cara. — Kankuro falou baixinho. Não era inédito na sociedade shifter. Claro, nem todo compromisso poderia ser desfeito. Alguns Alphas tinham a essência forte demais para ser sobrepujada. A questão ali era se tratar de um vínculo ainda mais poderoso: Almas Gêmeas, a combinação perfeita. Teve certeza de que a mordida de nenhum Alpha no mundo seria mais forte do que a sua naquele caso.

— Olha, Kankuro...? — Kiba resmungou. — Eu não quero outra marca. Tô bem feliz com essa, obrigado. Nem pretendo sair de Konoha.

— Não me faça rir. — O outro desdenhou. — Quer dizer que não se importa com todas essas cores?

— Não. — A resposta nem hesitou. Kiba continuou como se falasse algo óbvio: — Eu amo o Shino, tô pouco fodendo pra cores. Até prefiro não ver colorido se a barganha me obriga a ficar sem ele.

Finalmente Kankuro desviou a atenção das flores e observou o Ômega, foi um momento de análise propícia a ambos. Kiba reparou que ele parecia mais velho do que Shino, provavelmente já passando um pouco dos quarenta anos. A maquiagem pesada impedia calcular com certeza, embora a experiência evidente nos olhos argutos fosse inegável. Não era muito alto, talvez apenas uns cinco centímetros a mais do que si. Mas a estatura mediana era compensada pela forte presença Alpha. Kiba sequer nutriu esperanças de vencê-lo em uma luta. Teria que resolver tudo na base da conversa mesmo.

Kankuro observou de volta. Apreciou aquele garoto, um Ômega de constituição firme, cabelos castanhos (ainda que não soubesse o nome do tom) bagunçados e tão rebeldes quanto a personalidade do rapaz. Havia ainda o charme dos caninos afiados que se destacavam no alinhamento perfeito dos dentes. Inuzuka Kiba era bonito, justamente o tipo que mais lhe agradava. E não ia negar um fato não tão digno de orgulho: Kankuro adorava domar pequenas feras, amava o desafio de amansar um amante arisco até fazê-lo cair de amores, fossem quais fossem os meios necessários.

— Não posso abrir mão das cores assim tão fácil. — Kankuro suspirou.

— Então temos um impasse. — Kiba lançou um breve olhar na direção da porta, apenas por nervosismo. Sabia que estava trancada.

O Alpha sorriu de lado.

— Não temos impasse nenhum. — debochou.

— Eu não vou aceitar outra marca.

— Você é só um Ômega! Não tem direito de reclamar de nada. — Kankuro fez um gesto de mão desdenhando do que ouviu. Ele sabia que em Konoha a estrutura social era diferente de Sunagakure. Talvez levasse um tempo até aquele rapaz entender como as coisas funcionavam e como Alphas eram soberanos no comando hierárquico. Pretendia levá-lo para a Vila de origem, lá teria o resto da vida para ensiná-lo enquanto se aproveitava do mundo em cores. E de todas as vantagens que um corpo jovem e agradável como aquele poderia oferecer, claro.

Kiba arfou indignado. “Você é só um Ômega!”. A afirmação o fez sentir-se humilhado, diminuído. Levantou-se do sofá, ofendido e pronto para mostrar o quanto.

— Sente-se. — Kankuro ordenou usando a Voz de Comando.

A obediência foi imediata. Kiba voltou a acomodar-se no sofá sem poder seguir a própria vontade. A garganta apertou e ardeu dolorida, ali estava uma pequena amostra do poder de um Alpha e de como era horrível quando a sociedade permitia que agissem com liberdade absoluta. Em Konoha era diferente, nunca foi agredido assim. Sentir na própria pele esmagou seu coração, estilhaçando o amor próprio. Kankuro poderia fazer qualquer coisa que desejasse, sem encontrar a menor resistência.

Um breve vislumbre do futuro riscou a mente de Kiba e o fez temer pelo pior. O corpo obedecia a Voz de Comando enquanto a mente se mantinha lúcida, consciente do abuso. Não aguentaria muito tempo se fosse subjugado daquele jeito dia após dia em uma terra distante de todos que conhecia. De sua família! A mãe, a irmã, os amigos, Shino e...

— Que porra, garoto. Você não me deu nem uma chance ainda. Acha isso justo?

— Justo? — Kiba soou indignado. — Eu tenho uma vida aqui. Tenho família, emprego. E você aparece do nada querendo que eu largue tudo! É justo?

Kankuro deu de ombros.

— Pode arrumar outros amigos e outro emprego em Sunagakure. Família? Troque cartas com eles. Mas as cores... Essas cores todas... Temos que ficar perto um do outro para conseguir vê-las.

— Porra, cara... Quanta asneira você tá dizendo. Enfia essas cores no cu. Saiba que o Naruto tá estudando pra ser Hokage, ele vai mexer uns pauzinhos e...

— Candidato a Hokage? — Kankuro cortou a ameaça. — Foi o próprio Sarutobi que chamou um representante de Suna para estreitarmos os laços comerciais. Estou aqui representando o Kage de Suna, para fechar negócios milionários. Se eu incluir um simples Ômega no acordo você acha mesmo que ele vai negar?

Kiba tentou controlar a fúria. Kankuro não perdia uma oportunidade para diminuir sua casta! Não ia seguir aquele caminho e deixar a raiva dominar sua ação. Graças a Shino aprendeu a amar e a aceitar seu lado Ômega. Não ia permitir que um desconhecido como aquele destruísse tudo que seu amado companheiro edificou. Foi muito inconsequente e impulsivo no passado, agora era um homem menos imprudente. Tinha tanta coisa em risco que não agiria simplesmente as cegas.

Kankuro viu o rapaz relaxar um pouco na poltrona e tomou como um bom sinal.

— Quer comer alguma coisa? Não crie uma imagem negativa de mim. Estou eufórico demais, meu lado Alpha está em alvoroço por reconhecer você e conhecer as cores. Eu não sou um monstro.

— Não? Mas está querendo me levar pra longe de quem eu amo, contra a minha vontade! Se isso não é monstruoso, então é o quê?

A pergunta foi pior do que o soco que Kankuro levou do companheiro daquele Ômega. Tentou esconder a consternação, sem sucesso.

— Sabe por que está tão relutante? Porque ainda tem um vínculo com aquele cara. Eu ia esperar até chegarmos em Suna para marcá-lo de novo, talvez seja mais efetivo fazer isso agora. Se tivermos nosso próprio vínculo você ficará mais dócil comigo e nossa futura relação não vai começar tão conturbada.

Kiba sentiu todo o sangue fugir de seu rosto, tornando-o lívido. Tanto pelo tom pesado em que aquelas palavras foram pronunciadas quanto pelo teor da ameaça. Consumar um novo vínculo ali naquele quarto? Kankuro estava simplesmente dizendo que ia estuprá-lo e marcá-lo com a tranquilidade de quem comenta o clima? Ele sabia o quão pavoroso aquilo soava?!

— Não! — Kiba sussurrou assustado, enquanto assistia o Alpha caminhar em sua direção, sem poder sequer sair do lugar para fugir, ainda preso pela Voz de Comando.

— Você não me dá escolha.

Kankuro venceu a distância que os separava e em poucos passos alcançava Kiba, segurando o Ômega pelo braço e o obrigando a ficar em pé.

— Não! — O rapaz tentou se soltar do agarrão, tentou agredir Kankuro com a mão livre, até mesmo chutá-lo. Seu desespero atingiu um patamar fora de escala. Até então esteve na defensiva, mais irritado e ofendido do que qualquer outra coisa. Agora todos os sentimentos se uniram em um único: medo. Pavor de ser submetido contra a vontade e obrigado a fazer sexo com outro Alpha. Estuprado. — NÃO!

Kankuro quase riu da tentativa de defesa. Nem precisou da Voz de Comando para dominar aquele Ômega, na verdade, já tinha dominado Ômegas fisicamente mais fortes em Sunagakure. Foi até fácil pegar o garoto e jogá-lo sobre o ombro antes de seguir em direção ao quarto.

Ignorou as joelhadas que recebeu contra o peito e os socos de punho fechado que iam de encontro às suas costas. Manteve a mão firme no final da cintura alheia, prendendo-o para que não caísse. Sua mente já estava mais acostumada ao mundo em cores, graças a isso os outros sentidos se aguçaram. Principalmente o olfato voltou ao normal. Seria desagradável fazer sexo com aquele Ômega enquanto ele cheirava tão forte a outro Alpha. O cheiro de outro macho era incomodo, mas o pior mesmo era o aroma de...

Uma súbita intuição veio do lado animal de Kankuro e o paralisou prestes a alcançar a porta da suíte. Uma intuição selvagem e medonha, um sentimento de asco dirigido a si próprio, que teve origem naquela faceta animal que caracteriza as três castas shifters. O lado racional de Kankuro estava sendo renegado e rechaçado pelo aspecto animal. O Alpha se deu conta de algo que o homem quase não percebeu.

Impactado, Kankuro desceu Kiba do próprio ombro e o colocou de pé a sua frente. Sentiu o medo se misturando à raiva e à decisão firme de lutar, óbvias nas grossas lágrimas que desciam pelo rosto trigueiro, traçando as marcas vermelhas até pingarem pelo queixo erguido com orgulho.

— Vou levá-lo para casa. — Kankuro falou fraco.

— Eu nunca irei pra Suna! — Kiba rosnou decidido e agressivo, já pronto para aproveitar a brecha e se defender. Não entendeu porque o outro desistiu de carregá-lo até o quarto e nem questionou! Só ia lutar o quanto pudesse e...

— Não. Vou levá-lo para sua casa. Me diga o endereço. — Explicou observando o braço de Kiba, onde tinha segurado antes com tanta força que seus dedos machucaram-lhe a pele.

Kiba hesitou, ofegando mais assustado do que nunca até então. Estremeceu sem poder evitar.

— Meu endereço? Você quer machucar o Shino?! Não acha que eu sou assim tão burro, né?

O Alpha afastou-se e foi até a mesinha onde estava o vaso de flores, pegando a carteira.

— Venha. Não precisa dizer pra mim, pode dizer ao motorista. Vou levá-lo para a sua casa. Estou desistindo da minha Alma Gêmea, desistindo desse mundo de cores.

Inuzuka Kiba não compreendeu mais nada. E não questionou. Apenas obedeceu por livre vontade, agradecendo aos céus, ao Destino e a qualquer entidade que estivesse agindo a seu favor naquele instante.

\---

A viagem toda foi feita em silêncio, exceto pela voz feminina do GPS que ditava orientações ao motorista na parte da frente da limusine. Kiba seguia observando tudo pela janela, o mais distante de Kankuro que conseguiu. Mal divisava as cores, mais preocupado em entender a mudança no comportamento do estrangeiro, com medo de cair em alguma armadilha ou embuste.

Kankuro, pelo contrário, ia pensativo e tentando decorar cada uma daquelas cores, ciente de que talvez nunca mais as visse. Tons tão peculiares numa noite quente como aquela.

— Pare na esquina mais próxima. — Ordenou ao motorista quando ele avisou que estavam chegando.

Assim que o veículo estacionou, voltou-se para o Ômega e sorriu fraco.

— Pode ir. Só peço que me perdoe por tudo o que fiz. Eu estava fora de mim...

Kiba não respondeu. Desceu do carro e bateu a porta. Então mostrou o dedo do meio para Kankuro e saiu ligeiro, quase correndo para longe dali, seguindo pela calçada rua abaixo na direção da casinha modesta em que vivia. Kankuro deu uma risadinha pesarosa. Aquele garoto era muito exótico, um Ômega como nunca conheceu antes.

Pouco a pouco viu as cores enfraquecerem e o mundo se recobrir de um nostálgico e familiar tom de cinza à medida que o rapaz se afastava na rua. Assistiu também um pequeno portão branco se abrir e a figura sombria aquele Alpha chamado Shino passar por ele, certamente atraído pela presença do companheiro que se aproximava e era sentida graças ao vínculo que os unia.

O braço esquerdo do homem estava engessado. O direito segurava uma menininha que não podia ter mais do que dois anos, claramente uma Alpha e muito parecida com o pai da mesma casta, apesar de também levar marcas vermelhas nas bochechas.

Viu que Kiba não parou a pseudo corrida enquanto não abraçou aos dois, apertado. Carinho que aumentou quando duas mulheres vieram pelo portão, uma delas abraçando o Ômega enquanto a outra, mais velha, se contentava em assistir. Ambas com triângulos típicos de um clã nas bochechas. Por último reconheceu Uzumaki Naruto juntando-se ao pequeno grupo.

— Vamos para o hotel. — Ordenou ao motorista que manobrou de ré e evitou seguir pela mesma rua da casinha. Ele fechou o vidro e recostou-se no banco macio.

Descobrir a Alma Gêmea e ter a mente bombardeada pelas cores mexeu com os sentidos de Kankuro, focando sua mente na visão. À medida em que as horas passaram, todos os demais sensos foram se normalizando. Ao levar Kiba para o quarto, aproximou-se o bastante para reconhecer o cheiro de um Alpha. E o cheiro de uma criança.

Esse foi o primeiro golpe, saber que aquele rapaz era pai de um filhotinho. O segundo golpe feio da intuição animal, de seu próprio prisma Alpha. Ele intuiu, com uma certeza fulminante, que Kiba estava gestante. Que uma segunda criança fora concebida e que, certamente nem o próprio Ômega descobrira sobre o filhotinho que levava no ventre. E Kankuro só foi capaz de sentir isso graças à união de Almas Gêmeas, algo tão forte e sobrenatural que perpassava a barreira da compreensão humana.

Ele se viu prestes a cometer um crime sem perdão, a um passo de efetivar a mais pura barbárie. Seu Alpha o repudiou, incapaz de seguir com a dominação de um Ômega na delicada condição. Foi renegado por metade de si mesmo, e foi tão doloroso, uma ruptura abrupta e indefensável. Tão indefensável quanto o que pretendia fazer.

Kankuro caiu em si. Toda a euforia e felicidade, pela descoberta da Alma Gêmea, evanesceu e restou apenas a realidade. Libertar Inuzuka Kiba foi a única opção. Uma lição aprendida da pior forma.

Compreendeu que o destino lhe ofereceu uma chance maravilhosa. A oportunidade de encontrar a Alma Gêmea e quem sabe conquistar o rapaz aos pouquinhos, em pequenos passos, na pior hipótese tornando-se amigo dele e sendo agraciado com as cores de tempos em tempos.

Mas não. Kankuro foi egoísta e voraz. Ao invés de conquistar e encantar, ele tentou dominar e devorar. Alma Gêmea é uma dádiva ofertada aos merecedores.

Kankuro não a merecia. Ele chegou tarde e destruiu a maior oportunidade que tinha. Decidiu ali que partiria de Konoha sozinho, naquela noite mesmo. E jamais retornaria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talvez... apenas "talvez" eu faça esses dois se reencontrarem... hohohohoh
> 
> Beijo especial para os membros da "Igreja Universal do Reino ShinoKiba" ♥
> 
> Até a próxima!! Espero que tenham gostado desse draminha >:)

**Author's Note:**

> Gente, o próximo é o último... e vou dar uma dica: não tirem o colete... eu fui má. HOHOHOHO
> 
> Quando vou att? Não sei, deixarei o suspense para provocar um pouco o coração dos meus amados leitores!
> 
> Mas vem, já está digitadinho e bem revisado ♥
> 
> Obrigada!! Vejo vocês em breve...


End file.
